


看客

by SyunNyan



Category: A9 | Alice Nine (Band)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyunNyan/pseuds/SyunNyan
Summary: 简而言之这是一篇大型意淫，一篇没有情节的单纯的情色幻想。关于性别，近来喜欢用看女人的眼光看待这二位美人，所以能够看到很多二元框架内的描述和一些些冲破二元的细节，但这不重要，因为在写的时候没有任何考虑和刻意设定，无论哪种性别框架，于这篇来说都只是一种构建风情的方式，没有孰好孰坏，只希望性感。至于文章里二位到底是怎样的性/别，从生理上，他们是HALF，从别的维度，我也不知道答案。另外需要说明的，最近在看《蔬菜水果情爱文学词典》，文章里大部分关于瓜果的想象来源于这本书的影响，尤其是南瓜与臀部，这个联结虽然是个人的主意，但最终呈现出的描述词汇几乎是借鉴了《蔬菜》。





	看客

坂本小姐和天野小姐在红灯区一起工作，但实际上，两人在做橱窗女郎之前就认识。她们是挚友，同事，床伴，或者任何一种其他关系，她们也互相争风吃醋，为了一个男人或者一个女人，有时候是因为对方抢了他或她，有时候是因为他或她抢了对方，于是两个人想到了一个可以在大多数情况下解决争端的好办法，共食，谁也不会有所亏欠，谁都可以拿到大满贯，大多数情况下。

 

租房间时天野小姐问坂本小姐是否要租在彼此对面，这样可以随时看到对方的状况，如果有个万一，自己也好在第一时间推开橱窗、穿着三点式踩着细高跟狂奔过并不宽的街道，然后暴打一顿为难坂本小姐的混球，即使这里已经有不少拿钱干事的巡逻。坂本小姐相信天野做得到，以她的块头，大多东亚男人都不是她的对手。

 

虽然这样说略微难以理解，但天野小姐是个实实在在的男人，另外顺道一同说明比较好，坂本小姐也一样。没错，天野的包里有枪，一把肉粉色的。

 

在这位混血小姐还年轻时，这把枪总是被人抢来抢去，那时的她异常消瘦且常常忧郁，这是少年时期厌食症的后续还留在身体上的结果。两颗冰块和一把利刃，见到年轻时天野小姐的脸，没人能想出除此以外的任何事物，另外，当看向她鼓鼓囊囊的裆部，每个人都想被这位忧郁的流氓狠狠骚扰，奢望倾听她的伤心往事，然后再被她无情抛弃。一位冰冷英俊的长枪少年，每个人都想当一次她的女人，为她流一次眼泪，这会是他们参与了这世界上最美好的部分的证明。所以说，在天野小姐年轻时，没有人给她当女人的权力，她被雌性和想在她面前成为雌性的雄性包围，这就是她十年前生活的世界。

 

但是后来一切都变得不一样，从天野小姐身材发福开始。谁都知道，精瘦的男人才最会有这世界上最大号最硬挺的枪，而如果你是个胖子，抱歉，阴茎将是你身上最小的地方。曾经因为巨根而驰名，那么现在传说破裂了，并不是说萎缩，而是膨胀系数降低了。但有一个事实是，胖会使你分泌更多的雌激素，无论男人女人，也就是说，胖女人春水泛滥有据可依，她们会跟看起来一样柔软多汁，她们才是最纯粹的女人。于是当天野小姐身材日渐丰满、并且将她的双眼皮割得更宽些，人们终于愿意去正视她身上那些软乎乎的地方。在过去，这些特质都藏得很深，它们是没人感兴趣的部分，或者说深挖不属于看客的权利义务范围，但如今，它们终于大摇大摆地出现在了所有人眼前。光滑饱满的皮肤，圆润的手肘和满足的小腹，一些无所谓的岁月神情，现在的天野小姐看起来明快极了。她不再适合穿黑，一些时髦的颜色，熊灰、橄榄绿、黄沙色，衬出她乐意参与时代最欢快角落的本性，就像是快餐店轮滑女孩的私服。当然，这仅限于日常服饰，黑色内衣套装，现在的天野小姐穿上它只会比以前更加叫人着迷。以及，和过去一样，她仍然适合黑发，及腰的长卷发，一片摇晃着波浪、使人眩晕的黑海。这就是现在的天野小姐，一位真正的女人，如此懂得卖弄风情又单纯得只想着玩乐，没有人会不爱她。

 

坂本小姐自然也对她喜爱至极，告诉天野说街道太宽、不想两人相隔如此遥远，还是做紧挨着的邻居比较好。找到两间价格适中并且连在一起的空房间，这让两位女士费了一番功夫，但当一切准备妥当，两人都觉得值得，并且在分开单干的一个星期之后，两个人很方便地快速黏到了一起，在同一个橱窗后面一同搔首弄姿、在任何想要的时候调情，吸引一些想要玩三人游戏并且愿意为之负担高价的贪婪男人或女人。这让每天的工作有趣轻松多了，快钱也来得更快，想要同时拥有这两位美人的女人男人们甚至为了她们开始竞价。

 

没错，坂本小姐也是位甜心，不过与天野正好相反，她是个清透的甜心，就像是一支雕着繁复花纹的玻璃杯，身材清瘦，长相古典，希腊派。其实这些足以让坂本小姐成为镜头下的宠儿，但真正让她成为神话的是她不可思议的白皮肤，同时，这也击溃了天野小姐的心。当坂本小姐挂上白色钉珠蕾丝胸衣与珍珠身体链，天野小姐的怀抱将情难自禁地向她投来：“宝贝，这批珍珠发黄了。”但实际上没人能有信心找到比这批更闪耀的。坂本小姐美而自知，或许正因为这样才启发了她脑袋里更多的小主意，她是个天生的色情玩家，即使她随便的动作就能叫人晕倒或癫狂，但仍然挡不住她给你更多出乎意料的东西。深紫色夹杂细蓝金闪粉的丝滑涂料，坂本小姐曾经将它耐心地均匀地涂满了全身，并且两点全露。来自异邦的神秘基因，深渊的风味，坂本小姐毫不吝啬地牺牲了所有的白色、在那一晚变成了一颗辛辣的果实，让本地人一面痴狂一面恐惧，扔给她魔鬼的名声和神坛的祭礼。

 

这样看来，坂本小姐是个过分神性的人，这并不是好事，但幸运的是，上帝为了让她的妓女生涯更加顺利，为她附送了很多愚蠢的品质，这使她成为了可以亲近世人的同类。譬如她的神情总是放空，玩笑常常粗俗，有时甚至不看场合，在明明需要风情的时候犯蠢，虽然听起来叫人不尽满意，但不得不说，这让她看起来有意思且可爱多了。如果一个人愿意近身去玷污所谓的女神，那么只能说他或她并不希望你是真正的缪斯，不经意地告诉他或她实情，这是长在坂本小姐骨子里的策略。

 

于是这两位美人，在更多的男人女人有幸享用之前早早地搞在了一起。坂本小姐尤其喜欢天野小姐的屁股，说它像是南瓜，肉质结实、厚且饱满，属于没有太多纤维的品种。这让坂本常常忍不住咬上一口，甘甜的口味，比刻意造作的沙苹果要单纯许多。而这屁股的里面，从肛门口进入，顺滑又紧实的肉会立刻将坂本小姐的心都禁锢起来，这是长在身体里的乐园。肥硕且庸俗，天野小姐的屁股简直热闹极了，它带着南瓜瓤一样明黄的快乐，因此坂本小姐最爱的便是将整张脸都埋进去、窒息在一整片欢腾的错乱之中，而这时天野小姐的甜叫声便成为了最佳的蘸料。那么天野小姐又喜欢坂本小姐的哪里呢？她会在速干一排龙舌兰之后告诉你，全部。如果说天野小姐那些特大号的性征让人无法用一眼看光、于是只好每次只聚焦在一点上，那么坂本小姐，她是不能拆分的娃娃，一个一体化的玩具，每一处都是那样的精巧，却没有一丝的接缝。瞧过她通身流畅的线条和白绢布一样的皮肤就会知道，你绝不可能忍心割裂。天野小姐喜欢并且必须将这样的坂本小姐整个抱在怀里，从耳垂到脚尖，无时无刻不去尽量触碰或亲吻每一处，除非被命令才会离开。这让可怜的坂本小姐在天野怀里常常像是在受难、总是挣扎，一会儿是这里太痒，一会儿又是那里太敏感，总之是没有安静的时候。虽然这叫人容易疲惫，但坂本小姐确实乐在其中，她是个自恋又讲究的女人，喜欢追寻那些难以捉摸的花果木香，而天野小姐那让人意想不到的爱抚往往让她能够发觉自己身上一些新的版图。这些小惊喜让坂本小姐更加爱死了天野，这位体贴人的宝贝儿。

 

另外，她们在工作时也常常配合的天衣无缝。

 

快活的肉垫，将三人粘在一起的胶质，这房间里最甜腻的软高音，绝不冷场，天野小姐总是扮演这样的角色。她常常拉扯这个又拽上那个，像位好客的女主人。当然，只要稍稍一低睫毛，她又可以瞬间化身为一位捉摸不透的侵噬者，她的眼睛会在短密的睫毛后面融成一罐梅子果酱，一些深红或黑紫色的胶肉稠汤，你无法分开这些物质一一看清，它们搅成一团，于是你更想去猜测它的味道，酸或者甜，而后你则被她吃掉，梅子果酱的欲望跟它的颜色一样深不见底。这便是天野小姐的引诱，热情又神秘。

 

而坂本小姐，她更喜欢挑大梁、展现精湛的主攻技巧和恰当地做一些预料之外的事情。精致的东西意味着自恋与吝啬，坂本小姐瘦得像是一条白鳗鱼一样、游走在其他两人之间，只为了同时收获他们的目光。在她取悦你时你感受不到太多情感，她看着你的性器，却像是在注视着自己注视你的样子；她舔过你的沟壑、那些容易藏污纳垢、刚刚被洗净的地方，你只看见她作为一位秘密警察、她的收监名单上又成功地多了一个可恶的道德罪犯——坂本小姐的眼睛像细长的钥匙孔，它们是如此的全知。而正当你为这极端的刺激感到不安时，天野小姐的招呼会适时地响起，或许是一个吻，又或许是一声撒娇，总之坂本小姐的威压，这个危险却能够带给你极大快感的东西会一直这样在天野小姐的陪伴下存在着。

 

当然，就像之前提到的，只要坂本小姐愿意，她可以随时撤下这一切，说蠢话做蠢事的权力，她是真正的掌控者。而天野小姐，她希望成为一个可爱美丽又乖巧体贴的助手，成为一个你叫她如何做她便如何做的、没有主见的笨女人，但却又不好好管理自己的风情，或者说，无法管理。天野小姐是长在世界红心正中央的可人，低姿态只会为她招来更多的注目与疼惜。当这样的坂本小姐和天野小姐同时出现在一张床上，一切都变得像一颗葡萄，她们之间的牵制或催化会如何进行，就像下一片皮撕下时会在哪里忽然断裂，你永远不会知道。但可以确定的是，它的结果湿润又甜蜜。

 

不难理解，她们的橱窗几乎成为了整个街区最让人趋之若鹜的货架。除了threesome，单纯想要付钱看她们做爱的人也并不少，当然，既然找上了这样张扬的两位，这些顾客所期待的绝对不会是圣洁的百合花，一些淫荡的、汁水四溢的，一些巨大的声响，两位长阴茎的女士，过多重复的插入，对那个消失的真正男人在渴求的同时狠狠践踏，他们喜欢看这类，尤其最后一项是异性恋男顾客的挚爱。也是这一群人，往往在中途加价要求加入。他们可能是一些受虐狂或者说极端慕强的家伙，一些无法从他遇到的女人的身上获得支配的可怜虫，也可能是一些精神上的女同性恋，他们需要一种方式让他能够用本来的身体去实现这一愿望、他们需要一个临摹的范本。但无论是哪类，所有的这些顾客都乐意看美人们的性爱，他们中的一些，从站到橱窗前到远远离开这个街区之后，一直忍不住幻想两人的关系，幻想桃色LED灯关闭之后两人注视彼此的神情，即使他们认为这一切都是表演，因为他们确实付了钱，不少。他们一边意淫一边坚信虚伪，如果这是真的，一对half情侣共同贩卖带有爱情的最正当的性爱，而不是拿钱干事的妓女，实在是太肮脏了。

 

这两位美人，请将她们一直关在橱窗后面吧，这是顾客们真正的期待。

 

拜托，天野小姐和坂本小姐从来不考虑这些。她们确实主动出售自己和对方，并因此赚到了钱，但这与情感又有何关系，她们又为什么一定要对着一帮嫖客大叫姐妹宣言或宣誓婚礼词呢？就像最开始说的，实际上，她们可以是任何一种关系，这比所有人的预想还要前卫或者说无聊，因为她们根本不在意。她们爱得死去活来，有坂本小姐的地方就会有天野小姐，反过来也一样。她们也在工作之余分头捕猎，有时吃独食，有时分享，又有时，并不需要捕猎。按照常理来说，这样的关系中，任何一方陷入恋爱都会是最糟糕的情况，更何况坂本小姐和天野小姐都是恋爱上的傻瓜，她们总是轻易地被各种牌子的粉红起泡酒灌醉，恋人会在一段时间内成为她们的全部。这听起来危险极了，但事实恰恰相反，难道你会指望如此感性的天野小姐，在转眼看到坂本小姐渐渐变成一瓣败色的可怜的醋蒜时忍住不去拥抱她吗？出轨，真正献祭美妙爱情的方式，坂本小姐狡猾地这样想着，但天野小姐，她什么也不想，现在想要了，这是她唯一清楚的事情。再退一步，曾经那位让坂本小姐着迷到连最可耻的道德也一并爱上的家伙真实地出现过，但天野小姐只是问她——“几时开工？”

 

一切看起来都是如此的理想，对吗？拥有一根阴茎和一对乳房，天生的美貌，收入不错的工作，彼此相爱又给予自由，更多其他恋爱的可能，简直违反常识。没人能做一辈子的妓女，在送客之后的空挡里坂本小姐坐在床边自言自语道，她透过紧密卷帘想象出窗外行人的神色。除非你在仍然能够胜任这份工作时便死去，这是一句补充，顺带捡起烟缸里刚被同事吸过一口的崭新香烟来抽，下巴仰起。天野小姐站在一旁低着脑袋调整内衣，啪，肩带拍上滚圆光滑的肉，响亮的一声击打，像粉扑掉进粉盒里，一小团香软的气味立刻飞腾出来。但你看起来可是享受极了，她没兴致陪坂本小姐抒情，她没兴致时任何事物都逃不过她的眼睛。

 

“让我来猜猜，宝贝儿们今夜都想看些什么？”天野小姐拽着白珠绳子拉开幕布。

**Author's Note:**

> 简而言之这是一篇大型意淫，一篇没有情节的单纯的情色幻想。  
> 关于性别，近来喜欢用看女人的眼光看待这二位美人，所以能够看到很多二元框架内的描述和一些些冲破二元的细节，但这不重要，因为在写的时候没有任何考虑和刻意设定，无论哪种性别框架，于这篇来说都只是一种构建风情的方式，没有孰好孰坏，只希望性感。至于文章里二位到底是怎样的性/别，从生理上，他们是HALF，从别的维度，我也不知道答案。  
> 另外需要说明的，最近在看《蔬菜水果情爱文学词典》，文章里大部分关于瓜果的想象来源于这本书的影响，尤其是南瓜与臀部，这个联结虽然是个人的主意，但最终呈现出的描述词汇几乎是借鉴了《蔬菜》。


End file.
